the Capture
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: What was L hiding? Why did he keep disappearing into that room? Light didn't know but he was determined to find out but was unprepared for what he found...


Wait…What

**the Capture**

I watched him go out the corner of my eye, the same way I always did and would continue to do. Half the team had moved into headquarters, since so much time was being spent on the case and it seemed easier and this way it eliminated travel time. And if there was an emergency everyone would be at hand immediately.

My father had relocated from our house two weeks ago. My mother and sister had been dismayed, not wanting to go days or weeks without seeing him. Yet at the same time they understood it was his job and that was extremely important that he be there. The sooner they caught Kira the sooner the killings stopped and he'd be able to come back home.

I hadn't been allowed to move with him though I did try to, but both my parents forbade it. At least until my exams were over. They didn't want anything to distract me from getting the best grades possible. This pissed me off though I tried not to show it. Now I had no way to keep tabs on what they were doing. I couldn't discuss it with father and any time I headed to the base I had no clue what they were talking about. Yet nobody had the time to stop and explain it to me.

Luckily though, they hadn't made gotten anywhere with the investigation. They had a few more suspects now, that were currently under surveillance but they were all long shots and made no sense to me at all. But as long as they weren't focused on me I wasn't going to complain.

The exams passed quickly and without any problems, the same night I'd packed the necessities into a bag and had joined the group staying at headquarters, much to my mother chagrin. We were all housed next to each other in small but comfortable rooms. For the first couple of days everything had went off without a hitch. There were a few minor disagreements that I'd expected with so many people staying together, unimportant things like spilled coffee in the kitchen and who had to clean it up. It wasn't till the fifth day I'd been there that I started to note some of the strange things that L was doing. Which really was too long, out of everyone it was him I should be keeping an eye on. He's the one that was the biggest threat to me, the most likely to solve the case and get me busted. Every single day at exactly two o'clock on the dot, L would disappear into a room that was just off the living room. He was always careful going in, only opening the door wide enough for him to slip in before it was slammed shut. I don't know why he did this. To make sure we didn't see into the room? Or to make sure that something didn't escape from the room? I wasn't sure but I was determined to find out.

Nobody else seemed to be bothered about the disappearing, so obviously they knew what was happening. I did the easiest thing possible and asked my father what was going on. Disappointingly he didn't know. No one did. How could they stand not knowing what was in there? Why wasn't it driving them mad with curiosity? But they didn't seem at all bothered. If I wanted to find out I'd have to do it on my own.

Three o'clock in the morning. Everyone's in bed and I feel ridiculous doing this but that isn't going to make me turn back. I stop again and listen. Still utter silence. Brilliant. Trying to be quiet I make my way to the living room. Stopping every ten steps to listen for signs of movement, when none come I continue my treck. If anyone comes then I'll just say I'm going for a drink. But it won't come to that. Finally I make it to the living room, after bumping my shin painfully against tables that I could have sworn weren't there earlier. Now all I had to do was find the door, have a peak inside and head back to my room. Turns out it wasn't as easy as it sounded. I spent what seemed like hours following the wall, until my hand came in contact with a door knob. Throwing a glance around the room, I turned the handle and pulled the door. Only to discover it was locked.

A frustrated growl escaped me and I had to fist my hand to prevent myself from hitting the wall in agitation. All that for nothing. Well, not nothing, I learnt that the door was locked. Turning away II surveyed the room again, that feeling of being watched creeping over me. My eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dimness but u still didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and put it down to paranoia. I headed back to my room defeated for now but I would find a way into that room. Someway, somehow, I'd get in.

Earlier on I'd caught L watching me, in a calculating, interested way. As if I were a bug to be studied and dissected. Did he know? Had he found out what I was doing last night? No that wasn't possible….was it? Great, now he has me second guessing everything, I bet that's what he wanted. Well I'll show him, he's not getting to me. All I have to do is ignore him. So there.

Damn it! It's harder to ignore him than I thought it'd be. He knows its getting to me; why else would he have continued to do it? ALL FREAKING DAY! Deep calming breaths. He won't get the best of me. It's two o'clock! There he goes, straight towards that blasted door. Getting up I head past him, as if I'm going to the bathroom. When I near the small creak of the door opening I glance back over my shoulder. As casual as could be. Only to find him looking right at me with a small smirk on his face. I try to see past him but anything that would have been visible was lost in the darkness. Then the moment had passed, L slipped into the room, door closing firmly behind him and I kept walking towards the bathroom. Too consumed in my thoughts to pay any attention to where I was going. The curiosity was diving me mad. I HAD to know what was in there.

But maybe that was L's plan. Maybe there wasn't _anything _in the room but he pretended there was, just so he can get to me! He must think that that would make me break and confess everything. Well it won't, I'm too smart for that and figured out his feeble plan already! So much for him being a genius!

I have a plan! This one is fool proof! There's no way I can fail. I bet L hasn't thought of this, even considering how paranoid he can be. So here's what I'm going to do, straight across from the headquarters is another building, this one's twin. All I had to do was count how many windows up The Room was, then I'd go to the room across the way, look in and I'd know. Finally I'd know.

It was a failure, a complete failure. First of all, everytime I tried to count the windows someone would interrupt and enquire s to what I was doing, thus making me lose count and have to start again. Just to have the exact same thing happen again. Eventually the windows were counted and I headed out, only to be stopped by my father, then L, wanting to know where I was going, forcing me to make up a lie. Finally I was out the building and across the street. Only to find they wouldn't let me into the office building. The security guard claimed that everyone was being cautious because of the whole Kira thing. Great. Just great. In the end I managed to convince him that my father owned an office there and I really needed to speak to him. I think he just took pity on me; I must have looked rather pathetic out there practically begging. ON the way up it seemed I encountered every security guard in the damn place, each who insisted on questioning me. When I got to the floor I was needing I ran into one of my mother's closest friends who hadn't seen her in awhile and practically demanded I tell her absolutely EVERYTHING that had been going on. Then she informed me of everything happening in her life, only to end by saying she'd give my mother a call to catch up. How tempted I was to scribble her stupid name down in my book. But I somehow controlled the urge, instead propelling myself to the window, counting upwards to see…a window that had been painted red. Nothing was visible at all. That whole thing had been a waste of my time. Great. Just great!

Alright so I need a new plan. It should be simple. So simple that L wouldn't have taken a precaution over it. Today I watched him closer than normal, looking for a hint, a clue. Anything to give me some idea of how to proceed. The answer to my problem lay with him. I just knew it! He held the key…the key…key! That was it! Around his neck L wore the key to the room, probably so he wouldn't lose it. All I had to do was, during the night, go "borrow" the key, have a peek inside the door, and return it before anyone became none the wiser. It was so easy it was brilliant. A master piece. Stroke of genius. Tonight I would finally know what was in The Room!

Three o'clock in the morning, torch in hand, heading down the hallway towards L's bedroom. The only problem was that I didn't know exactly what room was his; I hadn't thought to check earlier. How was it that I kept ending up with a load of half baked plans? I really should think these things through properly. Okay I knew it as down the end of the hallway because that's where he always headed. So there was five rooms it could possible be. Two of them I knew were empty, my father was in another. I had a 50/50 chance of picking the right room. Okay, which one to go for…eeny meeny miny mo…to the left it was. Cracking the door open, I peeked inside, seeing only a black shadow. Damn. Sliding into the room I crept closer trying to identify whose room it was. I don't think its L's. A step. Another step closer. Nope, definitely not him. Frustrated I snuck back out and went to the lat remaining door. To find it locked! Again! How paranoid was L?! I mean come one, seriously! Well that was another plan shot down the drain. Back to the drawing board.

He's smirking at me. Surely he doesn't know. Then again maybe he does. Or maybe he just thinks he knows but he doesn't really. I'm thinking about this too much. Headquarters is empty. The rest of the team are all out on assignments, leaving only L and I here and the tension is running high. Though he's acting like he doesn't feel it, I know he is.

I head to the kitchen, needing a little space and to make myself a sandwich. I can't think up any more plans on an empty stomach. It's impossible. Yum, a pickle and sardine sandwich, just what I needed. I head back into the living room to find L…asleep! This is great, perfect. Now's my chance while everybody's out.

Quietly I crept over to the couch and had to stop. He looked so…so cute! And innocent when he was asleep. For a few moments I could do nothing but stare at him. Giving myself a shake I told myself to snap out of it, I had a mission to complete.

Determined I stepped forward and knelt beside him, gently removing the key and chain from around his neck. That was too easy; I couldn't help thinking as I stepped back. Only to have my wrist caught between a death grip.

"What are you doing with my key?" it was asked in a puzzled voice, as if he really didn't know. That was another plan ruined! I'd had enough. I was all out of ideas!

"I just wanted to get in that blasted room! I want to know what's in there."

"Is that it? All you had to do was ask," he said it so calmly that for a second I thought I'd misheard.

"What?" I blurted out. "Just like that?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "I wanted to show it to you. Only you're allowed to see, though." He was being serious, hell, now that I think of it he's always serious. Does he ever joke? No, probably not. I try not to appear too impatient as he slowly gets up, stretching lazily and taking back the key I was still clutching in my hand. We're at the door, can't he go any faster? I want to knock him out of the way and do it myself but somehow I restrain myself. It's open! All I can see is pitch black. Anticipating what is to come I step out of the hallway and into the Room.

As soon as I was inside the Room, I felt something come crashing down on my skull. Pain flared and dots danced around my eyes. Then, I sunk into the unconsciousness.

"Wha- Ow, my head's killing me. What the hell happened," I mumbled absentmindedly to myself. I cracked my eyes open, cursing as the light caused more pain to blossom in my head. Slowly my eyes adjusted and I saw L lounged out in front of me, grinning like a fool, eyes closed in contentment. I lifted my arm to tap him, only to find that I couldn't. It was physically impossible. Looking down I saw both my arms and legs tied to a chair. I felt panic taking over and forced myself to calm down. Okay, think, what was the last thing I remembered? L was…showing me The Room. I was in the Room! Excited my head flew up to take in the room, only to make me freeze in horror and no small amount of disgust. Candles were placed all along shelves on the walls, throwing light on the pictures of…me! They're everywhere! Every free space has my picture covering it. Me studying, eating, walking down the street, how did he get all of these? Without me noticing? What the hell was he doing with them? I must of spoken out loud because L finally looked up.

"I see you are admiring my shrine. Beautiful isn't it?" a misty look crossed his face as he sighed. "I have your pictures, your hair, your toothbrush, clothes. All I needed to get was, well, you! And now I have you, it couldn't be more perfect."

"You can't keep me here! My father will wonder where I've gone! I'll scream, someone will hear me. They'll discover that you're mad. What do you plan on doing to me?"

"Well, precious," he said tenderly, running a finger down my face, "you're going to be my new plaything. And I'm going to fake your death! Don't worry I won't make it too gruesome. And before I leave I'm going to gag you, even though the rooms sound proof. I've been planning this since the moment I met you. Don't worry pet, I'll take good care of you." With a slightly mad chuckle he forced a kiss upon me, making me gag and want to puke. Pulling back he stuffed the gag into my mouth. Ruffling my hair affectionately, he blew out the lights and left me in utter darkness as he went off to fake my death. Surely he couldn't do it…someone would find me. I hoped. Otherwise my fate would be worse than death.


End file.
